The Starship TARDIS
by SnakeSlinger
Summary: It's up to The Doctor to save the USS Enterprise from it's impending doom. Please review! (:
1. Chapter I

In the outer reaches of space, a solid police box twirls through an endless path of gleaming stars. In what seems to be the inside that's bigger than the outside, a tall, boyish man wearing an overcoat and glasses stands besides a sweet blonde in a pink sweater. The Doctor his name is.

"Looks like that little ball of fire's trying to trap us"

"Ball of fire?"

"Yeah no biggy. Remember, it was that catastrophic supernova that destroyed those series of moons? Yeah that little critter's solar wave's gonna burn up our engines faster than you can say rubbish!"

"Rubbish" Rose smiled.

"Don't test me, Rose Tyler" He shot back, running over to the other side of the control console. "But then again, where's the fun in no challenge?"

Rose crept behind The Doctor, stroking her fingers across his shoulder. "Where to next?"

The Doctor peaked at her snowy hands scoping his shoulder. "Nothing too major, just an alternate dimension" He said softly.

Rose backed away in horror. "Come again?"

"Oh come on. It's not that bad"

"Not that bad?!"

"Uh Rose, you're forgetting I've fought an alien invasion and dinosaurs before"

"Touche" She snot, crossing her arms and staring at him peevingly.

"Oh gosh. Don't worry, what's the worse that could happen?" He said, thinking about it for a minute. "Not the best question I've asked"

Suddenly, the TARDIS rocked back and forth violently, the pair dropping to the floor in midst of the quake.

"Oh blimey!" The Doctor shouted, grabbing a hold of the console. "Why didn't I put seatbelts on this thing?!"

The shaking then stopped, the TARDIS regaining stillness. The Doctor looked over the glowing screens on his console, his jaw almost falling apart. "Oh"

"What is it?" Rose asked, brushing the crud off her clothes.

"Looks like the last solar flares of the star caused the odameters of the engines to go heywire, boosting us into another realm...a parallel dimension maybe" He took a step back, shoving his glasses away. "Oh word that's a lot"

"Now you know me"

The Doctor scratched his chin. "You know what that means?"

"What?"

"Let's get the hell out of here!" The Doctor rushed to the exit, cracking it open with his foot, only to reveal another sea of stars painted across a wall of blackness. "Oh well that's a bummer"

"What? It looks the same to me"

"It's not. We're 255 years into the future"

"So let's just go back"

The Doctor giggled. "Let me rephrase that...255 years in the future..IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE!"

"That's bad"

"Very...it'll take the TARDIS all she has just to break through the inter-dimensional barriers, not mentioning I'll have to repair the failed engines! So um yeah, thanks for noticing it's bad, because IT IS!"

_He's grouchy again._ "Well I'll be at the console if ya-"

"What? You're not scared at all? No goosebumps? No butterflies?"

"If this is the future, maybe we'll run into a spaceship or something"

"Are you positive about that?" He asked, his voice tightening up with shortness of breath.

"Well turn around"

The Doctor did so, finding that a gigantic, grey cloud of metal floated about, reading **USS ENTERPRISE NCC-1701** in bold, capital letters on the upper half of it's round body.

"Well that's something"


	2. Chapter II

Chekov was starting to think if the hypo had gotten to him after what he saw on that screen. "Captain" He said in his Russian accent.

"What is it Chekov?"

"I zee zumthing approaching uz..it looks like a... small blue box"

* * *

It was the first time in a long time that The Doctor really couldn't think ahead. The engines were down, they were stuck in an alternate universe and there was a gigantic ship that still hadn't noticed a police box in the middle of space. "Where to next?" was a reasonable question. The Doctor paced back and forth, tinkering with his glasses. He always tinkered with it when he was nervous.

"Maybe if we used the ship's...no that wouldn't work neither" He grumbled.

While he was going insane, Rose sat by the control console and painted her nails. "How 'bout just talking to them?"

The Doctor paused. "Talk to them? How do we know the TARDIS can even translate their language?!"

"How do we also know they don't speak English like you and me"

"Why didn't I think of that?! Why didn't I think of that?!" He exclaimed, reaching through all the pockets in his jacket, his coat, his trousers, even his underwear.

"Are you looking through your undies?" Rose asked laughably.

"Gallifreyan boxers are quite useful Rose"

"You're kidding"

"I wish"

"What are you looking for anyways?"

"My psychic paper!"

Rose died of laughter, almost falling to the floor. "Oh...hahaha..."

The Doctor's eyes went gypsy on her. "What's so funny eh?"

She pointed downwards, the Doctor looking down to find his trousers had fallen. "Oh well..that's a second"

Pulling them up, he saw the psychic paper in his hand, the whole time. "Old age's finally gotten to me"

"When didn't it?"

The Doctor pulled the wallet-like case open, a face emerging on the parchment. It was a handsome, wide jawed face with blue eyes and brown-blondish hair, giving them a dead look. "Well ya look at that" The Doctor said, putting his glasses on. "It's an American"

"How'd you know that?"

"Meh...it's a Time-Lord thing"

"Greetings" The American said.

"Oh Cool" The Doctor said. "A sub-space transmission...they're good"

"What was that?" The American questioned.

"Nothing...I don't believe we've met before?"

"No we haven't. This is James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the Starship Enterprise, commissioned by Starfleet"

"Very cool ship. Very cool...oh yeah I'm the Doctor"

"Doctor who?"

"Oh boy that never gets old...it's just The Doctor and this is my companion, Rose Tyler"

"Well it looks like your supposed vessel contains high amounts of unstable radiation. You're going to have to disembark your vessel"

The Doctor had already begun examining the background of the transmission. He could quite say he was amazed by the tech these Americans had managed to pull off. "Where exactly do you recommend we disembark at...Captain?"

"Here in our ship"

"You've guys got a loading dock?" The Doctor's jaws dropped. "Awwwwwwwesome"

Rose sighed. "This is my everyday life"

"Rose shush...what do you guys got in there?"

James was confused out of his mind. A ship that looked like a 200 year old machine with a pair of brits that looked insane. "Uh...well we keep our shuttles in here"

"You guys still use those?" The Doctor rested his chin on top of his hands.

James looked back at his First Officer, shrugging.

"Captain, I advise you repeat your demands"

James then returned to The Doctor. "Well that's not important. What is important that you get your vessel onto my ship"

The Doctor's pestered face fell. "Can't. Engines failed"

"Then we'll transport you some dilithium crystals"

"What?" The Doctor was dumbfounded. "My ship doesn't run on diatomic molecules!"

James finally lost it. "Look I don't know what you're talking about, about Dilithium is a hypersonic based mineral!"

Rose was tired of hearing too scientists blabber on about molecules and minerals. "Guys just shut up! He's probably talking about a different Dilithium"

"Oh yeah...forgetting this is a alternate universe"

"Alternate universe?...whatever. I'll just use the tractor beam to pull you in"

"Oh mighty Harriot Jones! Finally!" The Doctor yelled, storing away his psychic paper. "Can't wait to see their toys!"

Once again, the TARDIS rocked them both to the floor. "What was that?" Rose rubbed her bruised head.

"It's their tractor beam. Best to have closed her or else we would've been vaporized for sure"

* * *

The pair stepped off the police box, in the middle of everlasting mousy stretch overflowing with small white vehicles that appeared to be docked shuttles.

"Well if these are shuttles, I want to see their cars...if they still have any"

"Hello there" Said a rough Scottish voice.

"Ello" The Doctor shook the engineer's hand. "Nice shirt" He complimented, sniffing the engineer's red shirt as if he weren't there.

Rose, quite embarrassed yanked his collar, pulling The Doctor back. "Don't be rude sweetie"

"Sweetie? Thought I was sour"

The engineer didn't know what to think. Maybe it was some weird alien custom...wasn't his problem, it was the Captain's. "Oh okay...well the name's Scott. Montgomery Scott. But ya can call me Scotty if ya like" He said, phonying a smile.

Those eyes. "You look like someone I know" The Doctor said, circling Scotty.

"Do I?"

"Yeah ya do...oh yeah this buddy of mine. Used to be the manager of Satellite 5"

"Thanks... I think" It was enough he had to deal with Keenser, but these two? Oh brother "I'll take RIGHT to the Captain" Scotty insisted, pushing the two towards the exit"

The Doctor nearly fainted. "Is that electro-plasma?" He wondered, swiping out his sonic screwdriver and reading the glowing blue energy in the center of the bay, encased in glass and metal.

"Well yes, yes it is. It's sustained by dilithium crystals and on rare occasions, anti-matter"

"Nice. She is truly a beauty. So these take the place of your engines?" The Doctor took his glasses out again.

"Well these power our engines. We like to call it a warp core"

"Warp?"

"Warp...warp drive? Warp speed? You guys really aren't from around here are you"

"No...we usually aren't"

"And what's that little thing ya got there?" Scotty pointed at the screwdriver.

"Oh this thing? It's a sonic screwdriver"

"What does it do?"

"Haha...a lot of things actually...it's how I found out that-"

Rose stepped in. "So where's this Captain"

"Oh right away" Scotty led them through the passageways and up to the turbolift, which obviously blew the Doctor's mind.

"You Americans!"

Scotty coughed. "Scottish men as well"

"Oh yeah sorry. See in my universe..you guys are barely getting along with each other..even this far into the future"

"I don't know where ya from but here earth made peace and we decided to rocket up into the stars a long time ago"

"Amazing...so your Captain...Tiberius?"

"Oh yeah Jim...watch out for him"

"He a bugger?"

"No...just scares the crap of you sometimes"

The Doctor grinned. "Then maybe we'll get along"

"I don't like the sound of that"

"Oh you shouldn't. Trust me"

Rose couldn't help but giggle every time he said that.

Scotty just remembered she right there with them. Never much of a ladies' man. "Who she? Your girlfriend?" He scratched his head.

The Doctor hesitated. "Well um-"

"No I'm his sister" Rose finished, wrapping her arm around The Doctor's. "Long lost"

The turbolift zipped open, to unveil the main bridge of the ship.

"There she is" Scotty introduced "White as snow and bright as the sun"

"Beautiful...just beautiful" The Doctor read the place like the back of hand with his screwdriver. "Wow...you guys won't stand a chance against a cloaking device"

"Who the hell is he!?" Bones asked. He never really was friendly to new comers

"I'm The Doctor"

"No I'm the doctor! You're just a madman who happened to get lucky"

"Get lucky?"

"If we hadn't strolled this far into the galaxy, you'd be frozen like an ice-cube shack in December"

Spock stood up, hands folded behind back as always. "Doctor, that would hardly apply to other worlds and even our current location. You are forgetting we are not all from earth or even your home province"

"Elfy's got a point" The Doctor stuck his screwdriver down his pocket, throwing his overcoat onto the Captain's chair and slouching back on it. "My back aches. Do you guys happen to have massage-bots?"

James walked up to the madman sitting in his chair. "You must be The Doctor I presume"

"Bingo and you're Jim, right?"

James chuckled. "Yeah, Captain Jim. Nice meeting ya" He shook the time-lord's hand.

Bones whispered into Spock's pointed ear. "Did he just let him do that?"

Spock tried holding in his smirk. "Well doctor, it may appear that the Captain respects the visitor's risk-taking behavior such as sitting in his station"

"That son of a bitch amuses me sometimes I have to admit"

"Then it appears we have something in common, doctor"


	3. Chapter III

"He's a whaa?" The Doctor asked, staring at Jim as if he were a madman.

Spock sighed, tired of the supposed "doctor's" babble. "The Captain stated that I am a Vulcan/Human hybrid"

The Doctor's eyes blew up. "Looks like your parents were the creative type if ya asked me"

"I will not stand for derogatory comments, doctor"

The Doctor put his hands up in the air like someone was about to pull a gun out on him. "Aye we aliens gotta stick together, right?"

"You are not human?"

"Nope..from a little place called.." The Doctor sunk his shoulders, face limped with somber "Well used to be called Gallifrey" He gulped.

Spock took a moment to think. "I do not believe there is such a planet"

"You're right" The Doctor phonied a glow of joy. "There isn't...thanks to me"

Rose drew beside The Doctor, trying to comfort him with her warm arms. "It's okay"

It sounded familiar to Spock "Are you implying that your homeworld was...destroyed?"

"Yeah..yeah it was"

"Then we share the same history, doctor"

The Doctor jolted his head at the Vulcan. "Watchu talkin 'bout willis?!"

Spock usually didn't mention it but with someone who's met the same fate as yours, it all becomes different so quickly. "My homeplanet of Vulcan was annihilated by an artificial black whole. How did your planet come about it's end, doctor?"

The Doctor's eyes flushed red. "War" He muttered.

"I sense little comfort speaking on the subject, doctor"

"Yeah..not so cozy...so you guys got a place for me and my girl to stay?"

"I thought the she was ya sister?" Scotty questioned, wondering if they got curious from time to time in that ship by themselves.

The Doctor turned back to Rose..."Sister?" He whispered to her.

"Yea..I thought it'd be fun"

"Fun?...well yeah that is kinda fun" The doctor turned back to the engineer.

"Well you know...we like singing each other lullabies in our bunk beds...you guys got bunk beds...bunk beds are awesome"

Spock and Jim looked at each other, clearly boggled with their "hyper" visitors.

"Okay enough" Jim announced. "Who are you two exactly?"

"I'm The Doctor..a 903 year old Time-Lord from the former planet of Gallifrey and this is my super cool sis, Susan and that police box out there..it isn't a police box and definitely isn't a bomb Mr. Scott...it's a time machine! You've heard enough Mr. Kirk?"

"Yes...yes I have"

This wasn't a a normal day for The Doctor. He didn't see any astonishment, any craze, and any far out curiosity from anyone he's encountered to so far. "So um no one's just but a little surprised to the fact that I've got a TIME MACHINE?"

Jim snorted. "No offensive but you see this guy?" He said, pointing at Spock. "Yeah...I've his older self and this ship you're on, it almost got sucked into a wormhole thanks to a ship 100 years from the future"

"So..this is all just casual, eh?"

"As casual can get"

"Well now you know how I feel"

Jim yawned wearily. "Alright, I don't know about you guys but a shore leave to me sounds great. Sulu, make a course for the nearest, human suitable federation planet will ya?"

Sulu automatically flicked switches and nobs. "Setting a course for Kenva Sir"

"Alright, Spock mind escorting the Doctor and his sister to their quarters?"

"My pleasure, Captain" Spock made for the passageway. "If you may join me"

"No prob" The Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose, following Spock across the ship's corridors. "I didn't know you guys had a Vulcan here too"

"Is it similar to mine?"

"Well not as boring...but yours looks more inhabitable"

"Fascinating..well, here is your quarters" He said, standing beside the door.

"Great, see ya later" Doctor rushed into the room with Rose.

Spock's eyebrows surged when he heard the beeping of the door's lock.

* * *

"So if your my sister...that makes you a time-lord" The Doctor grinned.

"Step sister?" Rose suggested awkwardly...she really didn't want to know what he was going to do next.

"Nope...your getting a screwdriver"

Rose jumped up in excitement, kissing the doctor on the cheek. "Cool...you have more?"

"Uh...not exactly, I wouldn't say that.."

"Then what?"

"I'll just make one"

"Oh...okay"

The Doctor quickened towards Rose. "Don't worry, I can fix one up in like a...minute"

"Really?"

"Yes..really. Also that reminds me..."

"What?"

"It's been three hours! It's been three hours! It's been three hours!" He sung, marching up and down the room.

"What does that mean?" Rose giggled.

"It means the TARDIS has been re-calibrated to adjust to this dimension!" He cheered.

Rose got onto to something. "Meaning you can know when or where-"

"Anything has and will happen here! Yes!"

"Cool...but that screwdriver"

"Yeah..yeah..yeah I'll get to workin on it"

"Thank you thank you thank you" She joyed, smooching him on the cheeks again.

* * *

Rose and The Doctor hurried into the docking bay, finding the TARDIS anchored between two stationed shuttles. They hopped into the police box, switching on the control console.

"Let's see what this so called Starship is made of, shall we?" He said, skimming through the TARDIS's massive encyclopedia. "Oh no"

"What is it?"

"This ship's not gonna be sailing for soon"

"What do ya mean?"

"Look for yourself"

Rose read the glowing screen. _ON 2260.45,_ _THE STARSHIP ENTERPRISE WAS OBLITERATED BY A FLEET OF KLINGON __MERCENARIES_

"So that screwdriver?"

"Rose!"

"Sorry...sorry"


	4. UPDATE NEWS

Sorry guys I've been lagging the next chapter! I will update in an hour or two, posting up possibly three more chapters to finish up the story. I also wanted to tell you guys about my follow up which will be entitled "Sora's Eyes" which will involve both the 10th and 11th Doctor. Hope you look into that one too. This might sound like the most (pardon my language)douchiest thing ever but be patient...


	5. Chapter IV

Rose watched with a glum look as The Doctor set to work on the insane maze of gears underneath the TARDIS console, shining sparks bursting out of every component, The Doctor trying to find time to prevent the domino of errors. From time to time, The Doctor would curse out words in frustration, half the time garbled by the screwdriver he clung onto with his mouth.

"Blimey! Just stay still!" He shouted as he pulled down twin levers, turning to a dangling jungle of colored wires.

Above on the glass paneled floors, Rose had her arms crossed in boredom, tapping her right foot to make up for it. Besides being bored, she was also troubled by the way The Doctor had planned to leave the ship to die on its own. It hadn't seemed like him.

"So it's just gonna be like that ain't it?" She blurted.

"Like what?" The Doctor replied distractedly, flapping his goggles off to look Rose in the eyes through the thin glass.

"We're just gonna leave them here, just to die, all on their own?" She yelled, hoping for a rational answer.

The Doctor sighed, throwing his goggles to the side. "Look Rose" He rested himself on top a block of machinery to make himself comfortable, looking away from her for a moment, prepared for her reaction. "This assault..." He paused, trying to make out the words as best he could. "It has to happen"

"Don't tell me" Rose uttered, turning her back. " A fixed point in time"

"Sadly, yes. It how it works. I can risk damaging anything" The Doctor said, his voice growing louder. "You know that"

"But you said it's a different dimension...maybe it's different" Rose desperately protested.

"How do I know that?" The Doctor stood up, tired of arguing.

"All of them dead..all these people you yourself said were going the best for all kinds" Rose threw at the Doctor, as if disgusted.

The Doctor hung his head and brought it back up "I think I WANT to do this?!" The Doctor exclaimed eye-widening. "It hurts knowing I have the power to save everyone and have a happy ending...but sometimes I have to remember I'm not a god because it is far from true" The Doctor slouched down the floor, dragging his hair back in exhaustion, the room falling into silence.

Rose couldn't make out further words, overcomed by the tearful revelation that showed she was wrong. "I...I'll just be in my room". The Doctor didn't reply, instead looking back as Rose left into the passageway, her body disappearing in the black mist.

With Rose gone, The Doctor tinkered with his Sonic to ease his clouded head, trying to convince himself again that he was doing the right thing. It was useless, lying to himself as if it were moral. He banged the back of his head against the equipment.

"I have to! I just have to!" He repeated to himself in anger, breathing in a great breath.

Shrinking his thoughts, he marched about the room, hands glued to hips as he got his head straight. Swinging his head down, he knew he was sorry. The Doctor took off his overcoat, wanting to feeling homey as he rushed to Rose's room. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry " He whispered to himself, rehearsing a apology he thought was acceptable. Eventually he worked up a smile, busting into Rose's room with high hopes. His eyes blew up at the emptiness of the room, the blonde nowhere to be found.

"Rose Tyler...you sneaky little!" Before he could finish, he spotted a neatly folded letter lying on top of her unmade bed. Snatching it, he began reading carefully.

_You are right Doctor, you aren't a god. You can't carry the universe on the palm of your hand. We all decide who we want to be, and I've decided want to be a decent human being. Now I'm off to go prove that, so don't stop me, Doctor._

"Rose...what have you doooooone!" The Doctor growled in horror, his eyes still on the letter. "You had to" He drowned in distress, scrambling back into the console room. There, he peeked at the blue computer screen that rotated around the crooked hexagon It read "75% until complete access" in great wording for him to notice in. It'd take at least another hour for the TARDIS to be fully functional, worsening the situation. With everything going to hell, The Doctor's last chance was to find Rose, carry her back and hope the TARDIS will be ready by then. He had to ignore the odds to succeed, as always. Hopping out the TARDIS in a heartbeat, The Doctor ran in all directions hoping Rose got lost quickly, but he knew she cleverer than that. Racing into the closest turbolift, he sped up the travel with a single zap of the sonic at the controls. "Why...Rose...why?" He desecrated himself, the ship trembling with great thrust as if collapsing right then and there. The Doctor could only stare as hope faded away quickly, his eyes reddening with revulsion. "It started" He managed to whimper out of his mouth, his jaw hanging loose.


End file.
